


A Christmas Miracle in Lebanon Kansas

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not Beta Read, Presents, Romance, Smut, based in Season 15, plus size reader, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You have been in love with Dean for the last 3 years since he saved your life. It might be your last Christmas on Earth and you want to tell him how you feel.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Sam Winchester x Eileen - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader POV

It’s been three years since I was saved by Dean and Sam Winchester from a nest of vampires that killed my entire family and took me hostage. It was a terrifying experience but when I saw Dean for the first time storming through the compound chopping off the heads of the vampires that took me, I was in awe. He was a badass. Even when that final vamp held me by my neck in a death grip, all my oxygen cutoff with his bloodied arm close to my mouth to infect me, Dean didn’t hesitate to shoot the vamp in the leg, giving me a moment to free myself and from being turned into a vampire. Falling to the floor, I watched as Dean approached the injured vamp leader and chopped off his head like he was playing mailbox baseball, watching the vamp’s head soar fifteen feet in front of him. “That’s a fly ball,” Dean yelled in a sport commentator’s voice as he reached down to help me up. I placed my chubby but soft hands into his large strong but calloused hands. I noticed our hands seem to fit perfectly as he lifted me up effortlessly as if I didn’t weigh my plus size weight, but the weight of the feathers he normally sleeps with. He held me up, with his arm wrapped around my waist, as he helped us out of the compound and me into the large backseat of his sleek classic car, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala that Dean affectionately named “Baby.” With no family left, Dean and Sam took me in, moving me to the Men of Letters’ bunker to keep me safe. I repay their kindness by cleaning the bunker, doing their laundry, cooking meals, and helping with the research and lore. 

Over my time here, I can’t help but fall madly in love with the eldest Winchester. Dean is sexy as fuck with his GQ model looks, his warm light brown hair with highlights of gold, his thousand watt smile, his chiseled chin, his perfectly pouty lips, his perfect symmetrical face, his freckles, his sexy bowlegs, strong biceps, pecks, and back muscles, and even his pudgie midway that, despite not having six pack abs, still makes him look incredibly sexy. To say he’s a perfect specimen of male form is true, for me, but it’s the other things he is and does that makes him so fucking perfect to me. He’s funny as Hell, a total fucking badass, and so fucking loyal to his family and friends to a fault. I’m always watching Dean carry the weight on the world, yet still have a joke and a smile on his beautiful fucking face. He saves people’s lives because someone has to do it and I am completely in love with everything about him. 

The only thing I don’t love is watching him bring women back to the bunker and by the looks of them, knowing I could never measure up. Being plus size, I know I’m not remotely in his league, as much as I would love to be. I’m strong as Dean and Sam both took turns teaching me to fight when I moved in, and I can pretty much hold my own with them on a hunt. I have definitely enjoyed being pinned down by Dean when sparring, but I always worry that I’m going to let on how much I like and care for him, making things awkward and forcing me to have to leave the safety of the bunker and his friendship, so Sam’s been sparring partner since and my best friend. Sam knows my feelings for Dean, and he constantly tells me to tell Dean how I feel, but I just can’t because I fear Dean’s rejection. To lose Dean as a friend would devastate me beyond words, so I’d rather just remain friends. 

There’s also Eileen who Sam recently brought back to life and has become his girlfriend. She’s also been a good friend to me and a good female presence in a bunker of all men. She’s also been trying to get me to tell Dean how I feel. I just can’t no matter what. 

It’s Christmas Eve and the boys should be back soon from a hunt. They have been trying to find a way to defeat God/Chuck, who has come back to end the world, but they also continue to keep saving people, because they are heroes, so I’m trying to make this Christmas amazing as if it’s truly our last hurrah, so I put up and decorated a Christmas tree in the main area, with lights all around, put down a soft rug in front of the tree, moved over five of the oversized research chairs so Dean, Sam, Eileen, Cas and I could sit by the tree tonight and drink eggnog. 

I finally hear the bunker door opening and I know the guys are home. Each person’s footsteps are different, but I can recognize Dean’s immediately. He heavy steps in his boots, his sexy bow legs trudging down each step is a symphony to my ears. This time, the symphony is a tragedy, and looking up, I see his face marred in guilt. They lost some people. “Everything OK?”

Dean keeps his head down heading directly towards the bathroom. “Hey Y/N. Gotta hit the head.”

“As good as can be expected I guess.” Sam comes down next and over to me giving me a huge hug. His hugs are so warm and I feel his hugs deep in my soul. I think he needs a hug just as much as I do, because he’s hanging on. “Hey Y/N. It’s so good to see you.”

“You too Sam.” I hold him tight.

Eileen comes down next. We sign our hello for each other and we hug. 

Castiel comes down next. I walk over and give him a quick hug and then I wait for Dean to come back. He walks back in from using the restroom and comes over and we just stare at each other. I know I’m pining, but it almost feels reciprocal. He swallows. “Hey Y/N.”

My breath hitches. “Hey Dean.”

He moves in taking me into his arms, pulling me in tight. I rest the side of my face to his chest near his heart, feeling the strong drumming of his heartbeat in my ear as he presses his hand to the back of my head with his chin resting on top of my head. 

We stay that way for awhile but it feels so warm and comforting. I could stay like that forever, but Sam clears his throat and we jump away from each like we each were electrocuted. 

“I’ll go get drinks.” Dean looks back at me for a fleeting second and I think he almost feels sad we’re not embraced anymore. I know I do. 

Dean returns back with five shot glasses and a bottle of Whiskey. He looks at the tree and decorations, then back at me. “Wow! You did all this?” 

I smile. “Yeah. I just thought it would be nice to have one last Christmas.” I choke up for a brief moment picturing it being a last Christmas for us with Dean never knowing how I truly feel and my stomach drops. I need to tell him. Dean smiles, trying to overlook my depressing comment and his smile makes me smile. He then sees presents under the tree and focuses in on the one with his name. “Presents?”

“Yeah. You can open them tomorrow or we can wait up until midnight.”

“I’ll wait until midnight,” Dean smiles and he’s like a kid waiting for Santa. I just love that about him.

Sam stares at me. “I didn’t know you were getting us anything. We don’t have anything to give you.”

“It’s OK Sam. Truly. I wanted to do this for you guys. Just letting me live here with you and sharing your lives is a present for me.”

“Cleaning up after us has to be a chore.” Sam retorts.

“I don’t mind.” I smile.

We all sit down around the tree. Sam, Eileen, and Cas take one side which leaves Dean and I the other. Dean gives us each a glass, passes around the whiskey bottle and we all fill up our shot glasses to the brim. He says “to us,” turning towards me a moment then to Cas, Eileen, and Sam and I feel he was referring to me. Maybe he is. Boy do I wish. 

I down my drink at the same time as everyone else. I’ve gotten used to whiskey over the years. At first it was like drinking acid, but now I have no issues. I still am not fond of beer, but drink it on occasion. If I do the shopping, I buy hard cider for myself, but with Dean drinking anything with alcohol in it, I usually don’t get more than one or two bottles per six pack. Not that I mind. He can drink anything of mine he wants, and I mean anything. Man I want him! 

Dean passes the bottle around again and we all do another round. As Dean, Sam, and Eileen tell stories from the hunt, I listen carefully while they pass around the bottle and we’re drinking to anything. I go and get the eggnog and we begin drinking that next. The alcohol keep flowing to the point that we’re almost all wasted beyond comprehension, except for Dean. He’s still a functional alcoholic. I’m sprawled out over my chair, foggy in inebriation, invading Dean’s space as he rubs my feet and legs like a dutiful boyfriend. His hands feel so good on me and I can feel my panties getting wet at his touch while Sam, Eileen, and Cas are passed out-asleep in their chairs. 

The clock begins to strike midnight and Dean smiles over as me. “Time for presents.” Waking up Sam, Eileen and Cass with a nudge to them both, he said. “Christmas time!”

Dean is as giddy as a school girl and I love it. His smile just radiates the whole room as he sits anxiously waiting his turn.

Sam, Eileen, and Cas wake. I hand everyone their presents, sit back and watch with a smile on my face. 

Sam opened his gift first and it’s a computer tablet.

“Cool. Thanks Y/N.”

“I just thought this would be better than hauling a laptop around all the time. It can pretty much do the same thing.”

“Yeah. True.” He opened the second item and it’s a gift card.

“For whatever you want.” I smile. 

“Thanks Y/N. Really. This is great.”

Eileen opens hers and it’s a tablet with a good closed caption app as well as a gift card for a girls' day in the future. “I’d love to hang out with you for a day,” she signed. 

“Will be nice to get away from all the testosterone,” I sign back. 

She nods her head in Dean’s direction and mouths “you sure?”

I shake my head No. I love being around Dean. There is something about him, maybe it’s the testosterone, more than likely pheromones,

but I want to be near him all the time.

Eileen notices and laughs. “Will still be fun,” she signs. 

“Of course,” I sign back 

I then hand Cas his gift and he looks at me curiously. “I’m an angel of the lord. I don’t need gifts.”

“Well. You’re also my friend Cas and I think you can use a gift too.”

Cas opens up his gift and it’s also a computer tablet. 

I smile at Cas. “It has a year subscription of Netflix on it.”

Dean pumps his fist in the air. “Yes! No more stealing our passwords.”

“Thank you Y/N. This is very nice.”

“You’re welcome Cas.”

It’s Dean’s turn and I look at him with eager eyes. He opens up his first gift to a new green and black plaid long sleeve button down shirt that I know will showcase his beautiful green eyes, a tight fitting black Henley that will showcase his strong shoulders and pecs, and a pair of jeans that will showcase his thick thighs and amazing ass. He looks at the sizes. “Wow! How do you know what size I wear Y/N?”

Sam looks at him and shakes his head laughing. “Dude! She does your laundry all the time.”

“Oh yeah.” Dean looks sheepish. “True. Thanks Y/N.” Dean smiles at me and my whole body just melts. “You’re welcome.”

He opens his next gift to find he also got a computer tablet like the others. 

“There is a year of pornhub and Bustyasianbeauties.com on there.”

Dean smiles over at me. “Really?”

“Really?” Eileen signs and says after Sam translates what Dean says.

“Yeah.” I blush. Getting the guy you love porn seems weird, but since he doesn’t know my feelings for him, I’m just one of the guys. Maybe it will keep him from bringing home all the women. Maybe he’ll be watching, see me, and want to reenact. I’m shooting for the stars because of how much I want him. 

“Wow! Thanks.”

Sam laughs. “Remind me to never borrow Dean’s tablet.”

Eileen laughs at Sam’s remarks and I laugh as well. “I don’t think anyone will want to borrow his tablet.”

“Why?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah! Why?” Dean looks curious.

“Let’s just say we may need a black light before anyone borrows it.” Sam, Eileen, and I are laughing so hard. 

Dean laughs but then looks down embarrassed at the same time because he understands why.

“I still don’t understand.” Cas is still confused.

“Because of all the jizz that will be on it.” Sam laughs and starts to get up. “Well, I’m beat. We’re gonna head to bed.”

I look at Sam and he’s moving his eyebrows at me, his way of telling me to tell Dean how I feel.

“Goodnight Sam.” I smile and nod at him to say ‘not now.’

“Goodnight Y/N. Thanks again for the gifts. I wish I could help you get what you want for Christmas.” He nods his head in Dean’s direction. 

“You know I’m just happy to be here with you guys.” I truly am. 

“OK. Well Merry Christmas.”

“You too Sammy,” Dean chimes in.

“You too Sam.” I get up and give Sam a hug. He hugs me tight and whispers in my ear. “Do it.”

“I can’t Sam. Not tonight. It’s Christmas. I don’t want to spoil it for him.” I whisper back. Dean finally clears his throat and Sam and I pull away. Dean almost looks jealous at the way Sam and I were hugging. 

“Night Sammy.” Dean’s voice sounds almost angry.

Eileen gets up and I give her a hug and we pull away. “Thanks for the gifts. These were really nice and now I can webchat with Sam on a hunt,” she signs. 

“I’m really glad you like the presents,” I sign back. 

“Tell him,” she mouths to me.

“Maybe another time.”

“Good night Dean,” Eileen says while signing and then hugs him. “Y/N did a great job of knowing what presents to get because she knows and cares for us.” She smiles over at me. Dean smiles back. “She definitely knows us.”

Eileen then smiles at Cas. 

“Night you two.” Sam turns around as he and Eileen walk down the hall hand in hand. 

I smile seeing Sam happy. He deserves to be happy. They both do, but especially Dean. I know how much he feels he needs to help people because someone has to and to know that just makes me love him so much more than his amazing biceps and ass.

Cas gets up next. “Thank you Y/N. I’m gonna go to my room and finish the rest of that one show I had been watching.”

I look at Cas confused. “What show is that Cas?” 

“I don’t know. I’ll find it.”

“It’s The Wire, Cas.” Dean rolls his eyes and chuckles as he tells Cas because even though he’s hung around humans for ten years, he still doesn’t get a lot of human things.

“The Wire. Yes. Thank you. I hope you get what you want for Christmas Y/N.” 

Cas looks at me with a knowing look and I blush. “I already have. Goodnight Cas.” I get up and give him a hug and Cas walks down the hall.

Dean and I sit back down by the tree in silence for awhile. He’s looking at his tablet, but I feel he keeps looking at me and then turning to his tablet when our eyes meet. I watch him as he continues to look at his tablet, but I don’t want to know what he’s watching. Finally he looks up and our eyes met and we stay that way until it starts to get uncomfortable. He finally gets up. “I guess I’ll head to my room. Thanks Y/N. This is really a great present.”

“You’re welcome Dean. I’m glad you like it.”

Dean starts to walk away and then turns around and looks at me. “Hey Y/N! What do you want for Christmas?” 

I look at him. “Me... Nothing,” I stammer. He’s making me nervous.

“You sure?”

“I’ve got everything I want.”

“Really? You must want something or someone.”

“Really Dean. I’m good.”

“But I never see you really wanting anything or anyone. No lovers. I always see you turning down men when we go out. I haven’t seen you with anyone these last few years.”

“I don’t need someone to have what I want.” I stare at Dean, but I know all I’ve ever wanted was him and since it’s impossible, I will learn to be OK with that. “I like being here with you guys. I like where I am with my life.”

Dean then moves closer to me, making my breath hitch, and he sees it. “I call bullshit. You have to want something. Everybody does.”

“I don’t have to want anything. I’m OK Dean. Really.”

“Just tell me.” His voice is inquisitive and demanding as he moves closer. 

“Nothing.”

“Just tell me Y/N,” his voice is now angry. 

He’s making me so nervous. My hands are shaking and I’m beginning to sweat. My heart is beating like a jackhammer. My mouth is dry and parched. Finally I blurt out, “you Dean. I want you.” I hear myself say it and I can’t take those words back. I look down at my feet. “I’ve only ever wanted you Dean, but I know you don’t want me and I am OK with that.” Time stands still as he processes what I just said. Tears are forming in my eyes because I know I just ruined this friendship I have worked so hard to maintain for three years. I begin to raise my head and I notice he’s moved even closer to me and his mouth begins to creep up into a smirk. “You do? Really?”

“Yes. Really.” My voice is quiet because I know I’m ruining everything. I look down again and swallow.

“Y/N. Look at me,” I hear Dean say.

I slowly look up again and his face is tender. “How long have you felt this way towards me?”

“Since shortly after moving into the bunker.” I’m looking down again because I’m pouring my heart out and I can’t look in his eyes and see the rejection. I feel his fingers under my chin as he raises my face and forces me to look into his eyes. “Y/N. Look at me.”

I stare into his olive color orbs; those beautiful eyes I have fallen in love with over the last three years; those eyes that show so much emotional pain, but they now look different, maybe even hopeful. “Why did you not tell me until now?”

“Because I have seen the women you bring back to the bunker. I’m not one of those women Dean and I didn’t want to risk the thought of losing you as a friend because you reject me as a romantic partner.”

“Why would you say this?” His voice is almost angry again.

“How could I not Dean? I’m not beautiful Dean. I’m overweight. I’m by far bigger than any woman I have seen you take home in three years. I’m not pretty, but pretty plain. I am not dainty. I’m not slutty. I’m just me. I like burgers and fries. I love to eat. I don’t really like to drink, and not to the point of being drunk, but I do it to hang out with you. I don’t work out like I should, but I am strong. I know I’m not your type of woman and I’ve learned to deal with that over the years. I would rather be your friend and never know how your lips feel or how you feel inside me than to lose this friendship and go back to my mundane life.”

Dean looks at me and his face is angry. “You judge me because of the women I take home? Have you thought that I might feel the same towards you?”

“No.” I look down but he moves in close to me.

“Do you know how much I’ve wanted to tell you how I felt but didn’t want to lose your friendship either?”

“No.” I still don’t believe what he’s saying to me.

“You’re really amazing Y/N and I’ve been a schmuck for not telling you sooner, even though Sam has been trying to get me to for years.” He moves closer to me and our faces are an inch apart. “You are beautiful to me. You’re strong and a badass. You’re funny. I love you love burgers, fries, and I know you are a lightweight with alcohol, but drink it because you like hanging with us. You take care of Sam, Cas, and I even though you don’t have to, and the fact that you know me so well, just from your gift makes me feel so stupid for not doing this sooner.”

I look at him and blink, releasing the few tears that have formed in my eyes. “Do what?”

“This.” He moves in and I immediately close my eyes as I feel his palms on my cheeks and his lips press gently to mine. I feel his lips begin to move against my lips and I slowly begin to move mine along with his. The tender kiss lasts minutes until I pull away to breathe. 

As I look into his eyes, I see my future, fighting beside him, being with him until our world ends. He looks at me for another ten seconds and his lips are back on mine, only this time, the kiss is needier. His lips sweep across my lips and I open my mouth to let his tongue move in and began sweeping across my mouth and sparring with my tongue. His arms wrap around me and his hands move up and down my torso while I wrap my arms around his neck, carding my fingers through his hair and feeling him against me. I feel his strong hands squeezing my waist, my hips and my ass, grabbing bruising handfuls causing my arousal to gush. 

The next thing I know, he reaches down grabbing up my thighs, hoisting me up, placing his strong hands on my ass as I wrap my legs around his waist. We kiss right there in the middle of the room for a few minutes until we have to pull away again to breathe. 

As we’re catching our breath, Dean smiles at me. “See. You’re not too big. I can hold you up just fine.”

“Put me down Dean before you hurt yourself.”

“I’m not going to hurt myself. Trust me. But if you insist.” He kisses me again, then drops to his knees and lowers me down onto the rug in front of the tree, pressing his strong, heavy body against me as we continue kissing like two horny teenagers alone for the first time. I feel his weight against me and it’s comforting. His hands move up slowly and knead a breast, as my hands run up and down his back, feeling the peaks and valleys of his strong muscles through his shirt. His lips move from my lips across my jaw to my ear where he nips my earlobe causing me to moan. “Dean.” I can feel my panties soaked due to my arousal. _God, I want him so much_.

“Damn Y/N. You’re breasts are amazing. Nice and big just like I like them.”

“You mean fat,” I say. I still don’t trust that Dean would even think of me in a romantic way, but he stops me by pressing his lips to mine as his hand slips under the hem of my shirt and up to squeeze a breast and gently pinch a nipple causing me to squeal into his mouth.

“Shhh. Your breasts are perfect,” he returns to my ear. He then kisses down my neck, focusing on my pulse point, then down to the crease of my neck where he nuzzles there and peppers me in kisses. “I want you Y/N.”

My panties are ruined now. “Want you too.” My words come out breathless. 

We slowly begin peeling our clothes off our bodies. I feel his strong biceps and arms as I push his plaid shirt off him. I then reach up the hem of his t-shirt feeling the heat of his skin as move up his torso, feeling his stomach muscles ripple as my hands glide up his skin. Feeling him stop me as he sits up, reaches behind him, grabbing the neckline of his t-shirt and pulled up as he removes it quickly. I stare at his strong bare chest that I have admired for so long, watching his muscles ripple, his breathing becoming shallow as I glide my hands up and down his chest. I focus on his pudgie midway and how much I love that he doesn’t have six pack abs. I feel him beginning to pant, he was self conscious about his midsection, but I smile and whisper “beautiful,” and he leans down and captures my lips as my fingers reach around grabbing his love handles and back muscles. 

Dean takes his turn unbuttoning my shirt slowly, watching the lace of my black bra peek between buttons, he pulls it off slowly as he looks down at my breasts spilling over my bra and he sighs. “Fuck! Your breasts even look better than they feel.” He then slowly pops the front clasp and sees my breasts spill out in front of him and he licked his lips. “Fuck! They look good enough to eat,” he says as he lowers his lips to a nipple, covering it and pulling it into his mouth, his tongue lapping over the hardening pebble causing me to moan. 

“Yes.” 

He then moved to my other breast repeating the process and I’m so wet that there has to be a wet spot underneath me but I don’t care. 

He then unpops the button and slowly unzips my jeans, hooking his fingers into the waistband and slowly peels them off. I then unpop the button of his jeans and unzip them slowly, then takes a minute to stand and pull them down and off. 

Leaving me in my panties and Dean in his boxer briefs, I’m now very aware and super nervous of him seeing my obese belly, so I go to cover myself with my hand and Dean notices, moving my hand away. “Stop. I want to take a mental picture.”

I close my eyes in fear of seeing the disgust on his face. Instead, I hear “Fuck! You’re beautiful Y/N,” and feel him kiss down between my breasts and around my abdomen. “I could get lost in you,” and my arousal gushes. I’m so wet for him. I feel his lips trace across my pantyline and I’m nervous. It’s been over three years since I had sex with anyone and now I’m on the verge of having it with a true sex God. I distinctly feel inadequate, but his lips feel so good against my body. 

I felt his fingers slipped into the waistband of my panties and if I’m going to stop this, I better speak up or hold my peace yet he’s pulling them down and off quickly. _Too late now_. 

He kisses from my ankle down to my inner thigh. I look down and see his head move down between my legs. “Damn! You are so wet for me.”

“Yes,” I moan.

His lips trace the inside of my thighs then switches sides. I’m squirming, the feel of his lips ticklish to my skin, but then he moves in and I feel his tongue drag up my slit, splitting my lips open and I cry out, his tongue setting sparks to nerves that haven’t been felt in such a long while. “Fuck!”

“You fucking taste amazing Y/N.” Dean peaks up at me and I can see my arousal sheen on his face. He moves back down dragging his tongue up again and I cry out again. His tongue starts dipping in and out my entrance, his thumb circling my bundle of nerves and I’m now writhing against his face. “Oh Fuck Dean. Fuck! Fuck!”

I reach down grabbing his hair as he continues sending me through fireworks with each dip of his tongue and circle of his thumb. Words are incomprehensible with moans taking over as he tongue fucks me until my legs are shaking so much I feel an explosion of warmth through me and I see stars.

Dean’s tongue presses against my clit to work me through my orgasm. He finally peaks up from between my legs, smiles, crawling up to my face and kissing me, letting me taste my arousal on his tongue. “You taste so good baby.”

My legs are still shaking. I haven’t had an orgasm in so long, the pain/pleasure it caused is beyond words. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean smiles and laughs. 

I reach down pulling down his boxer briefs and he helps work them down and off him, hovering over me, slotting between my legs and I want to feel him inside me. Wrapping my feet around his waist, I’m letting him know how much I want him. 

“You OK with this Y/N?”

“Yes Dean. Please I need to feel you inside me.”

He kisses me, and I kiss him back with need, my mind is in a fog from his touch. He presses his tip to my entrance and lazily kisses me, reaching up and interlacing his hand in mine. “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Dean.”

He pushes himself inside me. My breath hitches and I wince at the pain/pressure as he works his way in me slowly and allows me to adjust. “You OK Y/N?”

“Yeah. Just been awhile.”

“Oh Fuck Y/N. You’re so tight.”

I breathe in and out deeply realizing how full he is inside me. We begin to rock slowly, kissing as we both get lost in the feel of each other. 

Dean looks at me. “Shit! You feel so good.”

I’m beginning to moan “oh Fuck! Dean. You’re so big.” We continue to rock but I need more. “Please move.”

Dean begins to move, thrusting in and out slowly, but before too long, we were sweating, panting, and cursing. I was grasping at his sweaty back and shoulder muscles as he pounds into me relentlessly; he’s hitting my g-spot with each thrust making me cry out his name. “Oh Fuck Dean. I’m getting so close.”

“Me too sweetheart.” He reaches his hand down between us and begins circling his thumb over my clit and it doesn’t take long for me to vice around him, my orgasm rushing over me. Dean begins to falter, giving three final thrusts and releasing in me. I cry out and he grunts as he collapses on top of me and kisses me passionately.

We stay that way for awhile and I relish his weight on me as he slowly goes soft in me. He peppers my shoulder in kisses. “That was awesome.”

“It was amazing. I really do miss this.”

“Miss what?”

“Sex.”

He finally pulls out of me and rolls to his back. He slips his arm under my head, pulling me to his chest, so I can rest against him, feel his heart beating. Grabbing the throw blanket that was on my chair, he covers our naked bodies as we lay near the tree and talk.

“So, how long has it been sweetheart since you did this?”

“At least three years.” I trace the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. “Since before you saved me and I moved into the bunker.”

“Wow! And during these three years you didn’t?” He looked down at me curiously.

“Not with anyone.”

He cocked his eyebrow. “Really? I couldn’t imagine that long without sex.”

“For women, it’s usually different. We focus more on the emotional part of sex than the physical.”

“So, you never did anything?”

“Once in awhile I’d work out my frustrations. It was usually when you and Sam went on a hunt and I couldn’t be caught with my hands down my pants, so to speak.”

“Man. I wish I had been around and walked in on that.” He smirked. 

“Would we have done this sooner?”

“Maybe.” He smiled mischievously. “So, who did you think about when you did it?”

“You.” I blushed at the admission, but he was the only one I thought about since meeting him. 

He rolled to his side and smirked. “So, what did you think about me doing to you?” The twinkle in his eyes made my arousal pool again. I leaned in and kissed him, rolling him to his back and straddled his hips. “This.”

“Ready for round two baby?”

“So ready.” I reached down grabbing his semi hard cock, lined him up and sank down on him moaning. Undulating my hips we started slow, working our way up to me bouncing hard and fast on his cock as he plays with my breasts, then he sits up in a lotus position and kisses me as my walls clench around him and I cry out. “Fuck Dean. Yes! Yes!”

He holds me tight as I roll my hips through my orgasm, kissing him passionately. “This is a Christmas Miracle Dean.”

Dean smiles as he falls back, taking me with him and we kiss. “I’m glad I could give you want you want for Christmas.”

“Oh man. You sure did.”

“And don’t think this is a one time deal. I want this with you for as long as we have time left.”

My eyes tear up in the thought of us not having much time left. I smile even though I want to cry. “I‘m already yours Dean.”

We kiss slowly as he keeps me cuddled against his chest until tire out and slowly fall asleep.

———————————————-

Dean and I awake to Sam clearing his throat. He and Eileen are standing there; Sam has a look of utter disgust on his face while Eileen is smiling seeing the obvious glow on my face. “This is so gross guys. Did you really have to fuck in front of the Christmas tree?”

I opened my eyes seeing Dean’s bare chest underneath me and I couldn’t think of a better place to be with Dean for our first time together. I then look around realizing the throw is off our bodies and we’re naked. I grab the throw and toss it over us. Dean begins to wake and sees me against him. “Hey baby.”

I furrow my brows and he looks up and sees Sam and Eileen. “Hey Sammy and Eileen. Merry Christmas.”

Sam huffs. “Seriously. We’re going back to my room.” Sam and Eileen turns around. 

Eileen smiles at me and mouths, “way to go.” I didn’t need sign language for that. 

I blush, smile, chuckle. “Thanks.”

Dean smiles at me and I know what we did was right.

Sam grabs Eileen’s hand they head down the hall. “By the way, you’re welcome,” Sammy yells.

“Thanks Sam,” I yell back.

“Yeah. Thanks Sammy!” Dean yells and smiles at me. “So what’s up with him?”

“Oh. I don’t know. Maybe seeing his brother and best friend naked in front of the Christmas tree.” I laugh.

“I don’t see a problem with that. He sleeps with Eileen.” Dean smirks. “I don’t get mad if they kiss around me.”

I smile. “Me neither, but I guess it could be unsettling for him.”

“I guess so. By the way, Merry Christmas Y/N. Did you get what you wanted?”

“Oh man did I. I finally got everything I wanted.” “Well, I’m glad to hear.” He smiles, rolling me over and slotting between my legs. “I was thinking maybe we can start a new Christmas tradition. You know maybe me being inside you.”

I smile looking up at him, running my hand up and down his back. “A girl could get used to this.”

“And so you shall.” He interlaces his hand in mine, looks at me and smiles.

“But why does it have to be just Christmas?” I smile. 

“It can be a morning tradition too. You know I love you.”

I look back at him smiling. “I love you too Dean.” I then roll him to his back and begin kissing him and move down his lips to his ears where I nip his earlobe and then kiss down to his neck. I then kiss down his chest, puckering my mouth over his nipple and sucking it in like he does mine. This encites a moan from Dean. I then kiss down his abdomen, paying attention to his pudgy midway, kissing all over it. “You are so sexy.”

“Even without six pack abs?” Dean looked concern. 

“You like your burgers, pie, bacon and beer. I could never come between them. You are perfect to me Dean. Having love handles I can grab on to as I’m riding your cock.”

He laughed. I then kiss down his happy trail to the base of his penis. Licking up the main vein, I bring in his tip slowly and begin to suck slowly. Wrapping my hands around his shaft, I begin to twist as I continued to lick and suck in his tip. A few minutes later, my mouth was bobbing up and down in his cock, twisting then massaging his balls.

He grabs both sides of my head and I’m feeling him use me as a hole to fuck as he thrusts into my mouth, down my throat until he’s about to release, then pushes me off of him. I look at him with lidded eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Fuck no baby. I just want to be in you now.” he rolls me to my back and kisses me, interlacing his fingers with mine as he pushes in me and we begin to rock...

———————————————

I stare at my phone waiting around for what felt like boiling water. It’s two months later and Dean and I have been inseparable when he’s not saving the world or finding ways to destroy God. 

Our relationship is beyond amazing. He’s a great boyfriend. Boyfriend really isn’t even the right word. He’s my soulmate, the missing piece of me I needed, and such an amazing partner. I moved into his bedroom and we’re giving Sam and Eileen a run for their money in the who can fuck the most and be the loudest couple having sex. Dean and I feel like we’ve won them both, but Sam and Eileen have had more time together under their belts than Dean and I have, but Dean and I have been going at it multiple times a day, so I think we’re winning. 

I am reminiscing, deep in thought that when the timer went off, I jumped, startled. Dean came through the bedroom door. “So?”

I look over at the object, tears began forming and falling down my cheek. Dean walked over sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. “It’s OK. Maybe next time.” He kissed my temple.

“No Dean. That’s not why I’m crying.”

He looked over and saw the object of my tears, happy tears; it was a pregnancy test showing a positive result.

“You’re really pregnant?” Dean asked curiously; a smile creeping up his face. 

“Yeah. I think so.” The tears were rolling down my cheek. 

“Sonofabitch. This is great.” He pulls me to him and hugs me tightly. “I’m so happy baby.”

“Me too.” I can’t believe he wants a baby with me. We never actively tried at first, but when I had a scare a month ago, he decided it was time to have a legacy, so we’ve been trying… a lot. However, now my heart sinks at the thought of our short time left. Will I get to have this baby and we see his or her beautiful little face before the world ends?

Dean looks at me and can see my wheels turning, so he wraps his arms around me. “Let’s just take things one day at a time baby.”

“OK.” I smile, Dean leans in and tenderly kisses my lips. 

—————————————————

  
  
  
  



	2. The Calm Before The Storm

It was late March as I walk up behind Dean, who was researching lore to defeat Chuck. It was “the calm before the storm”. Chuck has left the guys alone for awhile and Jack is back. Dean, Sam, Eileen, Cas, and me are trying to find a way to get our lives back. 

Dean sits in his chair hunched over and tense. Walking up to him, I began kneading his shoulders, where he wears the weight of the world the most. I smile hearing Dean hum softly. “That feels good baby.”

I continue pushing my fingers into the meaty tissues of his shoulders and shoulder blades, massaging out the hard spots, listening to him begin to moan. “Fuck. This feels awesome.”

Kneading down his biceps, feeling the tensions begin to leave his body, I smiled feeling his body begin to relax. I lean up near his ear and whisper. “How are you feeling?”

Kneading down his back, I watch as his head slumps forward, letting the weight slip away from him. “Fucking great.”

Wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head against his shoulder, I run my hands up and down his chest and torso. “I’m glad I could help you relax. Can I do anything else?” I nibble the back of his neck and an earlobe, my hands lowering down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. My pregnancy hormones had me horny as fuck and only Dean could quell those feelings. 

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe you and I could be alone.”

I move around falling into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smile. “I guess I would not be opposed to that.”

He presses his hand to my abdomen. “How’s my little slugger?”

“He or she is fine.” He leans down lifting my shirt and kissing my belly. 

“And you?” He smiles. I watch his beautiful green eyes dance and I smile to see them sparkle when he smiles.

“I feel pretty good today.” I’m finally in my second trimester and the morning sickness all day has finally subsided. It’s been weeks since Dean and I were intimate; my body has been kept curled up in the fetal position with nausea and vomiting for almost eight weeks. The last time I tried to keep Dean satisfied with a blowjob ended up with me throwing up all over him and the bed, which dampened both our libidos. 

“That’s great babe.” He then leans down, pulling up my shirt again, gives me a raspberry, and I giggle like a child. 

“Damn. That’s so cute and so hot.” He then tickles my stomach and I’m writhing in his lap happily giggling and he’s laughing. I started cramping in my back from laughing. “Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“You OK baby?” He looks concerned.

He stops tickling me and I stretch out on him, relieving the pain. “I’m better now. Thanks.”

“Really?” He smiles, leaning in and pecking my lips. I lean in capturing his lips; the kiss was needy as I slipped my hand around the back of his head to keep him close. Catching his bottom lip between my lips, he catches my top lip between his as we both continue. Feeling his tongue meet mine, tasting him; our tongues press closer with each kiss feeling like they could be glued together forever. I stayed there in his arms, kissing for what felt like ages. 

I finally pull away to breathe, and he smiles. “Come here Baby.”

I get up pretending to almost walk away. He grabs my hand and taps his thigh with the other. I smile turning around and straddle Dean’s lap as I kiss him again; my fingers card his hair, as his hands knead my buttocks. 

We continue to make out as his hand slips up the hem of my shirt to knead a breast while his other one continues to squeeze my ass. My left hand cards Dean’s hair, keeping him close, while the other grabs his bicep as I moan at the pleasure he’s giving me. 

Need turned into hunger. Dean stands up and I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck quickly as he walks the few feet over to the map table, leans over laying me on it. “Fuck! I need you now baby.”

“Yes.” I’m panting, feeling his all too prevalent boner against me. He slips my shirt off, immediately pulling down my bra cup pulling my nipple between his thumb and finger “Fuck!” This is turning me on so much.

I help him remove his flannel shirt, then watch as he pulls his henley off. 

I’m concerned. “What if Sam, Eileen, Jack or Cas come in?” Jack is back and I’m glad he is, but he doesn’t need to see Dean and I fucking on the map table.

“I’m sure Sam and Eileen will think twice before entering the room with us after Christmas.” He chuckles. 

“Dean.” I scold him. “Don’t make things uncomfortable.”

“Fine.” He stands up, pulling out his phone typing a group text to Sam, Eileen, Cas, and Jack telling them to stay away for a few hours; I can see his hard-on pushing at the fabric of his jeans and I feel my arousal gush. He’s big and beautiful and I can’t wait to have him in me. 

No later than I hear the swish of the sent message, he leans back down, kissing me passionately, as I reach between our bodies palming his bulge. “Fuck! You’re gonna make me blow my load.” 

“Then Fuck me before you do.” I smirk.

Kissing from my cheek to neck, peppering me in kisses as I kiss his shoulder and run my hands over the peaks and valleys of his back, scraping my sharp nails against his bare skin. “Fuck Babe. That feels so good when you mark me.”

Unclasping the front of my bra, feeling my breasts fall out, Dean captures a nipple, scraping it with his teeth and I moan loudly; my arousal has soaked through my panties. “Fuck.” 

After taking his time moving from breast to breast with his mouth, he kisses down my torso to my jeans, popping the button and unzipping, peeling them off, then my panties. “Geez Babe. These are soaked. Is this for me?”

“All you. Please.”

Grabbing my ankle, he kisses up my leg, around the bend of my knee, to my inner thighs. Lifting my legs over his shoulders, spreading my thighs as he kisses between sides. “Please Dean. Please.”

“Please what baby?” Dean laughs at my pleading; his breath tickles my entrance and a whine escapes my lips. “Please.” 

He licks up my slit and I cry out in ecstasy. “Oh Jesus!”

He continues; his tongue laps at my entrance while his thumb circles my clit. Words escape me as I moan. My body grinds against his mouth, his stubble, looking for friction, getting closer.

“Damn Baby. You taste so divine. Like honey.”

All I can respond with is “please” as I grab my breasts, pinching my nipples. “Fuck! Please. You feel so good Dean.” 

He moves his mouth to suck on my clit as he thrusts a finger in my entrance, and I’m coming undone. “Oh God Dean. I’m going to....”

Adding another finger, he continues thrusting until I clench around him, back arching as I come on him; my vision is completely white. “Fuck Yes. Fuck! Fuck!”

Dean continues sucking on my bundle of nerves, working me through my strong orgasm. 

He pulls away, his mouth glistening in my arousal. “Oh fuck baby. You were so hot touching yourself like that.”

“Please Dean.” My legs are still shaking. “I need you inside me.”

“I got you baby.” I heard his belt unbuckle and the whip of his belt coming out of his pants; the popping of a button and zipping down of his jeans as Dean drops his jeans and boxers down in one push and steps out of them. 

He climbs on the table hovering over me, slotting between my legs. Grabbing his head, I pull him down into a needy kiss as my legs wrap around his waist.

“Please. ” I tug on his bottom lip with my lips. 

He pushes himself inside me and I let out a high pitch whine. He takes a minute to let me adjust. Slow and steady, he rocks into me. “Fuck Babe. You feel so good.”

“More.” I press my feet against his buttocks, pushing him deeper, wanting to feel more of him. 

Picking up the pace he begins thrusting in me harder and deeper. “Yes! Yes!” 

Moving my legs further up his body, grabbing his biceps, he fucks me at a faster pace, hitting my g-spot with each drag of his cock, and I whine, getting closer. 

“Fuck! I love fucking you baby.” He looks at me with pure love and lust. His irises are black as well as mine. 

“Oh God! I’m close.” 

“Me too.” Dean reaches down, massaging my clit, pulsing in me harder, and I clench around him, letting out a high pitch whine as he thrusts in me three hard times and releases deep inside me. 

Smiling, he kisses me as we rock through our orgasms, just feeling each other as the waves roll through us. He pulls out, rolling to his back panting. 

I’m breathless as I lay there. I turn my head to the side and look at him. He finally looks over at me and smiles. “Whew! Enjoy being fucked around the world?”

“I’d enjoy being fucked anywhere Dean, as long as you are doing the fucking.”

“With you. Anytime. Anywhere sweetheart.”

I look at him and think in just a few short months, he may be gone forever. My heart aches at the thought. Will I live to have our baby? If I do, what will I tell him or her about Dean? I let the tears prickle my eyes and fall down my cheek as he’s closed his eyes, relishing in the afterglow. 

“I love you Dean… forever.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would you like me to continue? Let me know. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If you like, feel free to send kudos. 
> 
> Please do not post this work in any other platform without explicit written consent of the author.


End file.
